


take a knee [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Len makes dicksucking seem seem like the most dominant act possible.Barry would stop, but Len's kind of a blowjob genius.[A recording of a fic by storiesfortravellers]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [take a knee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289102) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic16/take%20a%20knee.mp3) | **Size:** 2.92 MB | **Duration:** 2:58min

  
---|---


End file.
